Dawn's First Light Rewrite
by piper-tolkien
Summary: When Sunnydale High School was swallowed whole, Angel, Buffy and the Scooby Gang move to Forks, Washington, to get away from the hellhouth. Broken families become one and friends become lovers. All in all this move might be better than Buffy expected.
1. Chapter 1: Funerals and Moving To Forks

**Chapter One: Funerals and Moving to Forks**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot and some original characters. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whendon and The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: I am very sorry for everyone that liked this story the first time around, but I have to rewrite the whole story. So on that happy note I bring you the new and improved Dawn's First Light! =)))

The Funeral was long and heart breaking for everyone that survived the Sunnydale High School being swallowed hole. To the Scooby gang, this was the end to living in Sunnydale. Xander, Willow and I were now in the care of Rupert Giles, my Watcher. I have to say that killing the master didn't seem like justice when all those people were killed including my parents, Xander's and Willow's. Willow had lost her boyfriend OZ. Xander had lost his girlfriend Cordelia, and Giles had lost Jenny. It didn't seem right that so many people had to die for the sake of one Vampire.

So that was why we were living. Giles took up a job in Forks, Washington as the new Librarian and we were to start over. We had already done the research that there was no hellmouth in Forks, so for that we were greatful. That is how I now found myself on a plane, to one of the rainiest parts of the United states.

The plane ride to Forks was a quiet one. Everyone including me, were off in their own world. I was wearing a lavender long sleeved shirt with the black leather jacket that Angel gave me and black leather pants. Willow was wearing a black on black ensemble. With a MCR band t-shirt and a leather jacket with TRIPP jeans. Xander was wearing a Dingoes Ate My Baby t-shirt; one of the only things that he had left of Sunnydale; and blue jeans. Angel was wearing a black silk shirt and a long trench coat with black pants. Giles became a little laid back and was wearing a white button-down shirt with a red tie and black dress pants. Once we called two cabs after the plane landed, we hurried to grab their luggage and get into their cab. Giles, Angel and I got in one cab and Xander and Willow in another.

Having a house on the outskirts of town was both good and bad. It was a good thing because Buffy still had training to do and could go unnoticed, and incase Willow wanted to practice her magic. It was bad because it was so far out of town.

To say that the Manor was unbelievably beautiful was too blasé. It was in fact, magnificent. It had three main stories, then a basement and an attic. The basement was for me and Giles; to train in. The attic, of course, was for Willow to practice her magic in.  
>In each level of the house there were three rooms and two bathrooms. In addition to the house there was a four car garage. A fire red 1969 Chevy Chevelle SS Convertible for Angel. A 1969 Mustang Convertible repainted fuzzy pink for Willow. A black 1967 Mustang 2, two door with a hard top for Xander. And last but not least, a black 1965 Pontiac GTO for Giles. Willow, Xander and I had convinced Giles to get a new car since his last one was stuck in the 1800's.<p>

When we finally got out of the taxi cabs they started walking up to their new house. It was misting outside, and for the most part it fit everyone's mood.

After checking out the house, the boys took the three rooms on the first floor and and Willow and I went to the second.

Giles fixed Seafood Island for everyone and some warm animal blood for Angel. After that everyone headed to bed, not realizing that this day was the start of something new.


	2. Chapter 2: A Slayer's Dream

**Chapter 2: A Slayers Dream**

A/N: I kept this chapter from the original, and a BIG thanks to tvbuff for betaing this chapter =))

Chapter 2: A Slayer's Dream

"Beep, beep, beep!"

Willow turned off her alarm clock, grabbed some clean clothes, and headed to the bathroom for a shower. After taking her shower, she put on her black on black ensemble; a Simple plain t-shirt, black leggings, and a black leather jacket with black Converse shoes. Putting on black mascara, black eyeliner and brown eye shadow Willow was ready to start her day.

People sometimes still ask her why she wears so much black all the time. Willow would simply shrug and say that she always felt like she was going to a funeral.

After the death of so many people from Sunnydale, including her parents, and both Buffy and Xander's parents; it did feel like she was always going to someone's funeral. 'Vampires! I will not rest until all of them are dust!' Willow thought with a vengeance.

Of course there were the rare few that were like Angel. Angel, who was once the most feared vampire in the world, is now a very good vampire. After getting his soul back from a Gypsy curse, he befriended Buffy, helped save her life with Xander, and killed The Master. So she couldn't assume all vampires were bad.

On that somewhat happy thought, Willow walked out of her room and down the hall to Buffy's bedroom. On her way down the hall she could hear Buffy mumbling. When Willow got to the door Buffy started to scream; rushing into the room to stand by Buffy's bed, Willow tried to gently shake her awake.

"It's okay Buffy. It's just a dream."

"No!"

"Buffy it's okay. You need to wake up."

Slowly Buffy's breathing started to go back to normal. She opened her eyes to look at her best friend.

"Willow, what are you doing in here?"

"I came in to wake you and you were screaming. You want to tell me about it?"

"I think I had a slayer's dream. There was this boy named Edward Cullen and he's a vampire. I think he's going to need my help."

"A vampire! Didn't we move here because there wasn't a Hellmouth to deal with?"

"Willow!" Buffy gasped, looking at her best friend with a stern look. "Now you know just as much as I do, there are good vampires out there as well as bad. So don't judge him before you meet him."

"Are we meeting this Edward anytime soon?"

"Actually, yes… He goes to our school."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Vampires in school? This is just too weird."

"Yeah, well I better get ready for school, and you better get Xander up or he will miss school." Buffy laughed as she got out of bed to get ready for her first day.


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving at Forks High School

Chapter 3: Arriving at Forks High School

After I talked to Willow about my slayer dream, I got dressed and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table. Giles was already there. As for him being the new Librarian I was happy for him.

Xander and Willow were just coming downstairs as I finished my cereal. Angel of course was still sleeping. We all knew he was depressed about the move; something about not having enough supernatural occurrences happening. Rolling my eyes I walked to the dish washer and put my stuff in it.

"So I hear that there are only six hundred kids in this school?" I asked Giles.

"Yes." He replied, not even looking up from his morning paper.

"Damn! We had maybe twice as many people in my freshman class alone back in L.A."

"Hey Buffy, I hear you had a slayers dream. Is it true that there are going to be vampires at our school?" Xander asked.

Giles finally looked up from his paper looking startled. "Oh dear, Buffy please tell me this isn't true?"

"Well since Xander brought it up. Yes, I had a dream about a vampire. But he was different. Giles have you heard of the Cullen's?"

"Yes, are you telling me that they are vampires?"

At that moment Willow looked at the clock and noticed it was time for school.

"Guys maybe we can finish this conversation in the library after school? School is going to start in forty minutes."

So the gang grabbed their back packs, along with Giles who grabbed his briefcase, and headed out the door. Giles got into his GTO, Xander his Mustang 2, and Willow and I got into her Mustang convertible that she repainted fuzzy pink. I giggled as I got into the car.

Willow looked at me, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your car, you know this used to be one of your favorite colors." I answered still snickering.

Willow shrugged then laughed. "I know that's why I painted it this color. Now please tell me more about this slayer dream."

As I was explaining my very confusing slayer dream we quickly found ourselves in the school parking lot. Willow parked in front of the Front Office even though you weren't allowed to park there. Other students were arriving to school and parking in front of building three. I knew that we were going to be late for our first class since we still had to check in. Xander parked next to us and as we walked to the building it started to rain.

Walking into the Front Office, it was warm and cozy. I noticed that the carpet was commercial and there were three desks in the office. In the middle one there sat a pretty plump woman with red hair and a purple sweater. Immediately I felt under dressed. We hadn't bought much in the way of clothes since leaving Sunnydale. But I shoved that thought aside and walked up to her.  
>"Hi, I am Buffy Evans and these are my brother and sister Willow and Alexander Evans."<p>

Realization came over the woman and she smiled. "Oh, well I have all your schedules right here." She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found what she was looking for. As she put the schedules out in front of us she also got out what looked three maps of the school. 'Typical' I thought to myself.

"And here are your maps of the school."

She went through our classes with us, highlighting the best route to each class on the map. She also gave us a slip to have each teacher sign and bring back at the end of the day. Smiling at us she wished us a good day and hoped we liked it here in Forks. I smiled back at her as convincingly as I could.

Xander started back outside and headed for the cars pulling up his hood as Willow and I did the same. I should have brought an umbrella. Willow and I got into her car, while Xander got into his, and we headed off to building three. Willow parked across from, what looked like, a shiny silver Volvo. I looked around and noticed that most of the other cars and trucks were older looking.

'Great.' I thought 'First day of school and we are already starting to stand out.' I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my back pack and purse then got out of the car once again.


	4. Chapter 4: Not the Only New Kids

A/N: Okay so I haven't changed anything major but I know there are somethings major later on. Anyways on with the story =)

Chapter 4: Not The Only New Kids

Walking into building three, it turned out to be a cafeteria. That's when we split up. My first class was English, Xander's was History, and Willow's was Biology.

Walking into English, the teacher stopped talking and turned to face me. Blushing I walked up to the teacher and gave him the slip he was supposed to sign. He was a tall, balding man, whose nameplate identified him as Mr. Mason.

After signing the paper he sent me to the back of the room where I sat quietly. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me but they still managed. I gave them a small smile before turning to the reading list. I didn't understand why we still had to read from the same authors as we had in ninth grade. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. Willow had already read everything so it shouldn't be that hard. I thought with a small smile.

When the bell rang I saw a boy walk up to the girl next to me. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

The girl named Isabella sighed. "Bella."  
>"So where is your next class, Bella?" The unnamed boy asked<br>The poor girl was new too. And the boy seemed overly helpful so I decided to step in.

"Oh my god! Bella is that you?"

Bella looked relieved to see that she didn't have to talk to the overly helpful boy anymore.

Looking over to the boy I held out my hand. "I am so sorry; I don't think I've introduced myself. I am Buffy Evans. And your name is?" I smiled.

"Eric." The boy smiled and shook my hand.

"Well Eric this is my best friend Bella. We go way back don't we Bella?"

Bella smiled a confident smile. "Yep."

I grabbed my book bag and my purse and stood up. Bella did the same. "So Bella when did you move here?" I asked her. Letting Eric know it was time to leave us alone.

After Eric walked out of the classroom leaving it to just us and Mr. Mason, Bella smiled. "Thanks. I am really tired of people asking me how I like Forks so far."

"Oh, no problem. I'm going to take a wild guess, you're new too?"

She nodded slightly and smiled. "I guess we're not the only ones."

My eyebrows rose. "We?"

Her smile grew bigger and she started walking. "Yeah, my cousin Faith and I. We just moved in with my dad."

I smiled back at her. 'I didn't hear about any new students. I thought it was just going to be Willow, Xander and I.' I thought. "Well my brother Xander and my sister Willow are here too. We are also new students."

Bella smirked. "Xander? Is that like a nickname?"

"Yep. His name is Alexander but don't call him that to his face. He doesn't like it. That's why everyone just calls him Xander."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up." She laughed.

Her laugh was contagious and I laughed with her. We quickly became best friends. It was like we had known each other our whole lives. We traded our schedules to see if we had anymore classes with each other. We did. We had Gym, Biology, Math and lunch together.

When I walked Bella to her next class I knew I was going to be late again. Bella told me that she could walk to class by herself, but I told her that the new kids should stick together. Bella just laughed.

She gave me a small wave. "Bye Buffy. Where do you want to meet up for math?"

I smiled. "I'll meet you here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, don't worry I'm a fast runner." My smile got even bigger.

Bella giggled. "Okay then. Bye!"

I laughed. "Bye!" Then started running to get to my next class.


	5. Chapter 5: Talking About Things

**Chapter 5: Talking about things**

A/N: I completely changed the cafeteria scene and the biology scene. I need ya'lls help as for how I should do Edward Cullen's POV in the next chapter...Should I not do that chapter at all or for those of you that had read the story last time, should I change it to where it follows along with this chapter. Anywho, it's up to ya'll for the next chapter! =) And enjoy and please review.

Chapter 5: Talking about things

I got stopped for running in the halls a few times on my way to class. My next class was German and I didn't want to be late. 'How weird was that?' I thought.

I was late for it anyway. By two minutes, damn it. The only reason I signed up for it was because Willow was in it. After getting my slip signed I took my seat by Willow. I was so confused by the end of class that I knew for sure I would need Willow's help on this.

Willow smiled at me as we walked out of class. "So how did you like English?"

I sighed. "Do you know why we have to learn from the same writers that we did in ninth grade? Wait don't answer that." I laughed and continued to smile. "Anyway, I made a new friend. Her name is Bella Swan and she just moved here with her cousin Faith into her dad's house. Faith goes here too so you should be able to meet them for lunch."

"That's great Buffy! I am glad that you made a new friend. I made a new friend too. His name is Mike. He lived in California too until he was ten. So he knows how we feel about the sun."

"That's cool. I wonder where he lived?" I asked.

"In Los Angeles, I think."

"Wow, my home town." I smiled but got a little sad at the thought. "Well I have to run to catch Bella at her Trigonometry class. I'll see you at lunch Willow." I smiled and waved at her.

Then I was running down the halls again and outside into the rain. When I got to the Math hallway I could see Bella waiting for me. I walked up to her giggling all the way.

She linked one arm around mine and smiled at me. "Wow that was fast. What is it that you are giggling about?" She asked.

I continued to giggle. "I told you I'm a fast runner."

She laughed and we walked to our math class. For once I wasn't late. Giles was going to be mad when he finds out I was late for my first two classes at a new school. 'It's funny.' I thought. 'Even after Giles took the last name Evans, he refuses to let us call him that.'

Walking into the Trigonometry classroom we gave our teacher, Mr. Varner, the slips he was supposed to sign. Who I now hated because he made us wait till the whole class was seated to introduce ourselves.

I blushed a lot and tripped over someone's foot that was in the isle while on the way to my seat. I glared at the girl who had tripped me and she didn't look at me for the rest of class.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask Bella and me questions about how we liked Forks. I tried to be nice about it and mostly I just lied a lot.

When the bell signaled for lunch, Bella and I met up with Xander and a girl named Jessica. Xander met her in his first class. We also met up with Willow and Mike. Come to find out that Mike was in German with Willow and me. After giving the introduction speech, I finally met Faith. She was also walking in the rain on her way to lunch. Turns out we had a lot in common. Like the fact that we both had a lot of in energy to burn, and could eat all the carbohydrates we wanted and stay thin.

It was there, sitting in the cafeteria, making easy conversation with my family and four new friends, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible, in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, although they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

None of them were gawking at my family or Bella's, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to look at them without fear.

None of them looked alike. Of the three boys, one was big, like a serious weight lifter, or maybe a football player. Definitely very muscular with curly hair that was cropped short. Another was taller, leaner, but all together still muscular, with wavy honey blond hair. He seemed to be the middle youngest of the boys. Last but not least, was one that was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He looked like the youngest out of the three boys. He was more boyish than the others, and at least an inch or two taller than them as well.

The girls were polar opposites. The tall one had hair golden blond, gently waving to the middle of her back. She had a beautiful figure, curves in all the right places, the kind of girl that would blow your self-esteem up just by looking at her.

The other girl was shorter, thin to the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short pixie style and pointing in every direction. She looked like she could be a dancer or maybe a ballerina. She reminded me of Cordelia in a way. Not in a bad way of course, but she seemed to be the enthusiastic to the extreme type. The kind that you find in cheerleaders. I thought it was funny at first but then I was sad at the fact again. Cordelia had also been another one of Sunnydale's High School kids to be killed. In fact it was almost as if I had some type of connection to her, just by looking at her.

As I put the thought of Cordelia aside I noticed one thing and one thing only. There sitting at that table was Edward Cullen. The boy, or vampire, I had a dream about this morning. That's when I started to pay very close attention.

They were all exactly alike. They were all chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had dark yellow eyes, despite the range in hair color. They also all had purplish bruise-like shadows under their eyes. As if they were suffering from a couple of blows to the face, except it was just under their eyes and nothing else; like they had no sleep what-so-ever.

That's when I knew that they had to be the Cullen's: Vampires. I could tell because my body was screaming to fight or to take flight.

That's when Willow noticed my stiffened reaction. "What's wrong Buffy?"

Everyone at my table turned and looked at me. 'Great Buffy! Stay calm and play dumb.' I thought with a rush. "Who are they?"

Jessica, the girl in Xander's History class, looked up to see who I meant, though probably already knowing from my tone of voice. Suddenly, Edward looked at her for a fraction of a second and then his eyes flickered to my own.

He looked quickly away, quicker than I could, through a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes to the table.

Jessica looked across from the table to the other side of the cafeteria, and frowned, her eyes growing cold. "The one that looked at us was Edward Cullen. The one sitting next to him is Emmett Cullen. Then there is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the one at the end is Alice Cullen."

Mike's smile was a mischievous one. "Yeah, they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I glanced sideways at Edward, who was looking at his tray now and picking at a bagel with his long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, and I could tell he was speaking to the rest of the Cullen's very quietly. But my slayer senses could not pick up what he was saying, he was too far for me to hear.

"They are... very good-looking." I said trying to come up with a subtle way to describe them.

"Yes, aren't they?" Jessica agreed with suck a fake smile that it almost looked pained. "To bad Edward doesn't date though. Apparently none of the girls are good enough for him." She gave a superior sniff.

I frowned, but luckily she didn't notice. That's interesting, I thought.

Mike added in. "They are all together though. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." His voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town. Although if this was Sunnydale, I had to admit that, even this would be gossip.

Willow spoke up, "Which ones are the Cullen's? They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his early thirties. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife when they were really young. But the Hales are brother and sister, twins, and they're foster children." Mike said, dishing out the gossip.

"They look a little old to be foster children." I stated.

"Oh, they do now; Jasper and Rosalie are the oldest. They are eighteen, but they have been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's like their aunt, or distant relative; something like that." Jessica put in.

"That's kind of really nice, for them to take care of all those kids."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mike admitted reluctantly.

I got the impression that he didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances he's throwing at the Cullen's I would have to say it's jealousy.

"I think that the Doctor and Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids." He added, as if that lessened their kindness.

I just nodded my head and we went on to a different topic after that. I kept in mind that I would need to talk to Edward though at some point.

As I said that the bell rang, signaling for biology. We all stood up and headed toward our classes. Bella and I had Biology 2 together; Willow, Xander and Faith had English together.

When we got to the classroom, the room was filled with kids sitting at black-topped lab tables exactly like the ones I was used to. Angela and Mike were already there, Jessica was sitting next to the boy I had met in English, if I remembered correctly his name was Eric. Mike was sitting next to a girl with braces and a bad perm.

The only table left was with Edward Cullen and I wasn't going to let Bella sit by herself. Walking down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I turned my head, catching some hair in my hand that had fallen into my face; I caught sight of Edward again. Just as I passed, he had a curious look on his face. Like he was trying to figure something out.

Mr. Banner signed our slips and handed us our books with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along great in this class. Of course, Mr. Banner had no choice but to send us to the two open seats in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes trained on his wondering if now would be a good chance to talk to him. Maybe I could pass notes to him?

I sat down next to Edward, so that it would be easier to communicate with him. The thing was that we couldn't stop looking at each other. It was like I was in some type of trance. His eyes, darker than they were in the cafeteria, were almost a golden brown and the most beautiful I had seen in all my life.

I took out a piece of loose leaf paper and wrote, "I'm Buffy Evans, what's your name?" and tried to pay attention to the teacher as I wrote.

Fortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy. Something I had already studied back in Sunnydale. This was the one class I knew I couldn't fail since I had already done the class. I know Giles wanted everything to be perfect here so we could start over, but that didn't mean I had to do my Junior year over again. I pouted to myself.

When I passed the note to him, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was like he hadn't had a note ever passed to him before. After reading it he scribbled something on the paper and passed it back.

"My name is Edward." Of course I already knew that so I quickly wrote, "It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. Now I know that this is going to sound weird but I had a dream about you last night. We were in a beautiful meadow, and you were talking about someone named Vulturi. Do you know who that is?" and passed it back.

Again he looked up at me in shock. Then his face turned curious as he wrote his reply.

"I know of them...why do you ask?"

"Because I believe that you are in danger." I whispered to him, giving up on the note passing.

"Why don't you call me at this number and we can talk about it some more, the bell is going to ring anyways." Passing me back the note with his number on it.

Just then the bell rang. Edward gave me a confused half smile and walked quickly out of the room.

Well that went better than I thought, I wonder if he will believe me when I tell him that I am a vampire slayer, I asked to myself. Gathering my things I walked out of the room with Bella.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cullen's

**Chapter 6: The Cullen's**

A/N: So I decided to do this chapter anyways, in some ways it is different but in someways it is not. Anywho, on with the story! Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 7: The Cullen's

-Edward Cullen's POV-

This was the time of day I wish I could sleep. It was time for school. Or was purgatory the right word for it? I suppose this was my form of sleep, if sleep could be defined as the inert state between active periods. I stared at the cracks in the far corner of the cafeteria. I kept imagining things that weren't there to keep my mind off the constant buzzing of voices in my head. Over six hundred voices I tuned into due to boredom.

When it came to the human mind, I had heard it all before and then some.

Yes, I, Edward Cullen, a vampire that could read minds. My thoughts were thick with sarcasm. It was a frustration and an annoyance to hear all these voices in my head. But I did my best to endure it.

Today, at school, all thoughts were consumed with the trivial drama of five new additions to Forks High School. I scoffed; it took so little to get humans all riled up. The excitement over these humans was amazing to me, although tiresomely predictable. I tried harder to tune them out.

Only four voices I did block, out of common courtesy, rather than distaste. My family, two brothers and two sisters, was used to the lack of privacy when in my presence that they rarely gave it a thought anymore. I gave them what privacy I could and tried not to listen in if I could help it.

But try as I might… I still knew. I thought with a sigh.

Rosalie was, as usual, thinking about herself. She had caught sight of her profile in one of the windows in the cafeteria, and started mulling over her own perfection.

Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool of very few surprises. I thought with an inner snort.

And poor Emmett was fuming over the wrestling match he had with Jasper during the night. It would take all of his limited patience to make it to the end of school to orchestrate a rematch.

I never felt like I was intruding on Emmett's thoughts, because he never thought one thing he wouldn't say or put into action. I laughed on the inside. Perhaps I only felt guilty for reading the others' minds because I knew there were things they wouldn't want me to know. I frowned at the thought.

If Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool, then Emmett's was a lake with no shadows, glass clear. And Jasper was...He was suffering.

It had been two weeks since our last hunting trip. That was not a difficult time span for the rest of us. A little uncomfortable maybe, if a human walked too close, or if the wind blew the wrong way. But humans rarely walked too close. Their instincts told them what their conscious mind would never understand, that we are dangerous.

Jasper was very dangerous right now. He would have to hunt tonight. It was ridiculous to take risks like this, trying to test his strength, to build his endurance. Jasper should just accept his limitations and work within them. He shouldn't have to push himself this way.

'Edward Cullen.'

I turned my head on reflex, to the sound of my name being called, but it wasn't, it was just a thought. My eyes locked for a small portion of a second with a pair of wide, blue-green eyes set in a tan, heart-shaped face. I knew the face, though I had never seen it before in my life, before this moment. It had been foremost in every human's head today. She was one of the new students, Buffy Evans. Daughter of the new librarian, brought here after her last school had been swallowed whole.

I looked away, bored. It took me a second to realize that she had not been the one to think my name.

'Of course she is already crushing on the Cullen's.'

Now I recognized the "voice". It was Jessica Stanley. It's been a while since she had annoyed me with her internal chatter. What a relief it had been when she got over her misplaced infatuation. It used to be nearly impossible to escape her constant, ridiculous daydreams. I gave an inner snort.

'Fat lot of good it will do her,' Jessica went on, 'she's not even that pretty, I don't know why Mike is staring at her...or for that matter Eric.'

I mentally winced at the first name. Her new infatuation, the generically popular Mike Newton, was completely oblivious to her. Too bad Mike was bisexual. Nobody but he and I knew that. Obviously he wasn't oblivious to the new girl. Like a child with a new shiny object. This put a mean edge to Jessica's thoughts, although she was outwardly nice to this newcomer, as she explained the commonly held knowledge about my family, to all the newcomers. Buffy must have asked about us.

'Everyone is looking at me today too,' Jessica thought smugly. 'I am just glad that I have class with Xander, he is so nice...I'll bet Mike will want to ask me…'

I tried to block the inane chatter out of my head before it could drive me insane.

" Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton are giving one of the new Evans girls all the dirty laundry on our family." I murmured to Emmett as a distraction.

Emmett chuckled under his breath, 'I hope she is making it good', he thought.

"It's rather unimaginative. I'm quite disappointed, just the barest hint of a scandal, not an ounce of horror."

'And the new girl? Is she disappointed in the gossip as well?'

I listened to hear what this one new girl, Buffy, would think of Jessica and Mike's story.

What did she see when she looked at the strange, chalky-pale skinned family, that was socially avoided? I wondered tilting my head to the side.

I listened close beside where Jessica's frivolous internal monologue continued to go on, and I heard nothing. It was as if there was no one sitting beside her. How weird, had the girl moved? I wondered.

That didn't seem likely, as Jessica was still gabbing her head off to her. I looked up to check, feeling quite off-balance. Checking on my extra hearing, to see what it could tell me, it wasn't something I ever had to do.

Once again, my eyes locked on those same blue-green ones. The Evans girl was sitting right where she had been, and looking at us. I supposed it was a natural thing to do with Jessica still gushing the local gossip about my family.

Thinking about us too, would be natural, but I couldn't hear a whisper.

Inviting warm red blood stained her cheeks as she looked way from getting caught staring at me.

The emotions were clear as day, as if someone had written them across her forehead. Surprise, as she unknowingly absorbed the signs of the subtle differences between her kind and mine. Curiosity, as she listened to Jessica's and Mike's tale and something more...fascination? Finally, embarrassment as I caught her staring at me.

And yet, though her thoughts had been so clear in her eyes, I could hear nothing but silence for the place she sat, absolutely nothing at all.

I felt a moment of unease.

This was something I had never encountered before. I thought, was there something wrong with me? I felt the same as I always had.

Worried, I listened harder.

Suddenly, all the voices I had been trying to block were shouting in my head.

'...wonder what kind of music she likes...maybe I should mention that new CD…' Mike Newton was thinking, sitting across the table from her, fixated on Buffy Evans.

'Look at him staring at her. Isn't enough that he has half the girls waiting to...' Eric Yorkie was thinking horrible thoughts, also revolving around the girl.

'Look at that, it's so disgusting. You'd think she was famous or something. Even Edward Cullen is staring...' Loren Mallory was so jealous that, by all rights, her face should be a dark shade of green. 'And Jessica, flaunting her new best friend. What a joke...'

'...tons of stuff left to do tonight. Trig, and the English test. I hope my mom...' Angela Weber, a quiet girl, whose thoughts were unusually kind, was the only one in the cafeteria who wasn't obsessed with Buffy.

I could hear them all, well almost everyone. I couldn't hear her adopted siblings either. Xander, her brother, and Willow, her sister. How odd, I thought, unnerved by this new information. And what was even more weird is that I could sense major power coming off of both the Evan's girls. Plus something was off about the boy Xander. It was just too weird for words. Luckily I was saved by the bell, or in other words, my sister Alice.

"Shall we?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked away from the Evan's family with a sense of relief. I didn't want to become obsessed with their thoughts. It irritated me that I continued to fail at this. No doubt when I did decipher their thoughts, and I would, they would be just as petty and trivial as any other human's.

"So, is this new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked, still waiting for my response to his previous question.

I shrugged. We got up from our table and left the cafeteria. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all pretending to be seniors; they headed for their classes. I on the other hand, was pretending to be younger than they were. I headed off to my junior level biology class, preparing for mind numbing boredom.

In the classroom, I settled into my chair and let my books spill across the table. I was the only student in the classroom who had a table to themselves.

The room was slowly filling as students trickled in from lunch. I leaned back in my chair and waited for the time to pass. Again, I wished I was able to sleep because I had been thinking about her again. When another new girl by the name of Isabella Swan, escorted the new Evans girl through the door, she intruded on my boredom.

'Buffy seems just as outgoing as me, although at times just as shy. I wish I could say something. But it will probably come out dumb...'

'Yes!' Mike Newton thought, turning in his seat to watch the girls enter.

She came closer, walking down the aisle to get to the teacher's desk. The poor girls, the only seats were next to me. I cleared what would be the girls' side of table, shoving my books into a pile.

By the time that Buffy got to the teachers desk, she walked through the air vent and caught some hair in her hand that had blown into her face. She looked over to the table where I was sitting, and once again I felt the over whelming urge to dig into her mind. But I knew that it would be pointless.

Buffy never took her eyes off of me until she was seated in her chair next to me. It was like she too was trying to figure something out about me.

To the untrained eye, it would appear that she was focused in the teacher. I could see that while she had her eyes on the teacher she was also writing something down. After a few seconds she folded the piece of paper and passed it to me.

I looked up at her in shock. It had been a very long time since a girl had passed a note to me. It said, "My name is Buffy Evans, what's your name?"

Scribbling my name on the piece of paper, I passed it back.

After a minute she passed the note back with a reply. "It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. I know that this is going to sound weird, but I had a dream about you last night. We were in a beautiful meadow and you were talking about someone named Vuluri. Do you know who that is?"

Again I was shocked about how she could know of the place that I got to when I want to think, not only that but she knew of the Vulturi. That in it of it's self was dangerous. The Vulturi had laws that governed over the vampires. The number one rule was that humans must not know of our existence.

I quickly wrote my reply, "I know of them…why do you ask?", then passed it back.

Obviously she gave up on the whole passing notes thing and whispered in my ear, "Because I believe that you are in danger."

An involuntary shiver went down my spine. I have never been so aroused by someone whispering in my ear as I was to her.

I smiled a small smile on the inside and answered her. "Why don't you give me a call at this number and we can talk about this some more later, besides the bell is about to ring."

Just as the bell rang I gave Buffy a confused half smile and walked quickly out of the room. I wanted to talk to my family as soon as possible. Luckily I had this period free, so I decided to wait in the car until school let out.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Meeting and the Phone

**Chapter 7: Family Meeting and the Phone Call**

A/N: Some of this chapter is in a third persons POV, but once Edward receives the call from Buffy, it will be in Edward's POV. I will put a warning about the switching of POV's when that point comes.

A/N 2: For those of you that had read my first D.F.L, there are somethings that I took from chapter ten, although I added more stuff to it. The chapter starts off with the Cullen's having a family meeting. Afterwards, Edward receives a phone call. From who, I wonder. LOL! Anywho, enjoy and please review =)

Chapter 7: Family Meeting and the Phone Call

After school let out Edward's siblings found him in the car. After climbing in they sped out of the schools parking lot and were on their way home.

Half way there Edward called his father, Carlisle, and said that he wanted to have a family meeting. He didn't elaborate anymore except to say that it was important.

"I am on my way." Carlisle replied, then the line disconnected.

Once they were home, their mother, Esme, was waiting for them in the living room. Edward guessed that Carlisle had told her that something was going on. Once everyone was seated, Carlisle pulled into the garage and was in the living room in a flash.

"Now, Edward, can you tell me what this is all about?" Carlisle asked politely.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, not knowing where to begin. He decided that he would start with what he found out in the cafeteria today.

After relaying what he felt and what he couldn't hear, everyone was stunned into silence.

This of course hadn't happened before for Edward. He had always been able to hear the thoughts around him. But now he had encountered not one, but three humans that he couldn't hear. Not only that but the power that surrounded Xander and Willow were almost on in the same. But Buffy's was entirely different.

After what seemed like an eternity, Carlisle broke the silence, bringing everyone else out of their own thoughts.

"This is quite unusual and unheard of for you Edward. But the power that you felt coming off of Buffy's siblings sounds a lot like magic to me. Strong magic if I were to guess, I will have to do some research to find out more."

"But I thought that there was no such thing as magic?" Rosalie asked.

"Magic exists all around us. Also you have to consider what Jasper, Alice and Edward have with their gifts, plus the Volturi and their guards. Somewhere down the line of their ancestry there had to have been magic in their blood, may it be a small or large amount."

"But what about Buffy? You said that her power felt completely different." Jasper inquired towards Edward.

"It is, I don't think this had to do with witches power. But other than that I don't know what else to say. Oh, Carlisle, how can a human know of the Volturi without being told about them?"

"Well there are ways. For example, Alice, she is a seer, although her gift is connected to what course people take. There are others that can see the past and the future. Why do you ask?"

Then Edward launched into his second encounter with Buffy in Biology. About how she thought the Volturi was one person, and how Edward corrected her. About how Buffy said that he and his family were in danger of them. He also told them about giving Buffy his cell number so they could talk more later tonight.

"Well it seems like she could be a seer also. That could explain the power that you felt coming off of her." Alice stated, looking thoughtful.

"Alice is right, that very well may be." Carlisle agreed. "But for now, until we get more information, you all should steer clear of the Evans. And now I must go up to my study to do some research." And just like that the subject was dropped at least for the time being.

After Carlisle gave his wife a kiss he was off upstairs into his study. Everyone else went their separate ways, including Edward, who went upstairs to his room.

Once in his room with the door shut, Edward's cell phone began to ring. Looking at the caller I.D, he noticed that it was a California area code. He knew then that this had to be Buffy calling.

******Edward's POV******

"Hey Buffy." I answered the phone with a smile.

"How did you know that it was me?"

I laughed, "Only my family and you have my cell phone number, and since I just got done talking to my family, I figured that it had to be you."

"Oh okay," Buffy laughed nervously, "Let me take a wild guess, you were talking to your family about me."

I laughed guiltily, "Yes, we were actually. We were talking about you and your family."

She sighed, "What did you say?"

"I told them about my encounter with you in Biology. Which leads me to my first question, how did you know about the Volturi?"

"Well, first I have to start from the beginning, because if I just tell you how I knew about them it would only confuse you more."

"Okay, I am listening." Nodding even though Buffy could not see it.

. "'To each generation a slayer is born. The one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, demons and other forces of darkness. She is the vampire slayer.' That's what I was told when I was fifteen. I was in L.A, sitting on the front steps of the school waiting for my ex-boyfriend to ask me to a dance, when my first Watcher came up to me. He told me that we were all in danger and I was the only one who could stop the vampires. That night I killed my first vampire. At the end of my freshman year the vampires decided to have a party in my High School gym so I burned it down." Buffy took a deep breath, let it out slowly and continued. "After that my mother, father and I moved to Sunnydale, California. There I met my best friends Xander, Willow, Angel and my new Watcher Rupert Giles. I fought battle after battle with vampires and demons with my best friends, even though Willow, Xander and I were only sixteen at the time."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I was horrified, angry and dumbfounded all at the same time. I was horrified that Buffy had to take on such a big responsibility at such a young age. Angry that, for a year, she had to take on this responsibility on her own. Lastly dumbfounded that I had not heard of a vampire slayer before now.  
>Interrupting my thoughts she continued with her story.<p>

"There was this one vampire, The Master Vampire, which had rule over all the other vampires in Sunnydale. It just so happens that our school was on top of a Hellmouth, and the Master wanted to open it. There was a school dance that was coming up and I was looking forward to it. One night I had just got back from patrol, and was going into the library to talk to Giles. That's when I over heard Giles and Angel talking about the prophecy that the Master was involved with. 'If she faces the Master, Buffy will die.' Giles looked extremely anxious and had pained look upon his face. Angel was pacing the Library's office, 'There has to be some way around this,' that's when I laughed a pained, almost hysterical laugh. Hearing the fact that I was going to die at sixteen on the night of the school dance was not something I wanted to hear."

I was shocked to say the least. I had no idea what a Hellmouth was, but it had to be something very bad if this Master vampire wanted to open it. I was most shocked at the fact that Buffy's Watcher would keep something like that from her. Death was never an easy thing to hear about, but he just couldn't fathom over hearing about his own death that was prophesized.

Buffy took a deep breath, then another. From this end, even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was on the verge of tears. At that moment, I don't know what exactly came over me, but I felt like I should be there for her right now. To comfort her.

"Buffy, I am going to come over. Where is it that you live?" I asked quickly.

"1214 Prescott Street."

"That's not far from where I live, I will be there in five minuets."

"Okay." She replied meekly, then the line went dead.

I opened the window to my room and jumped down, and ran as fast as I could to her house. Once I caught her sent, and found the house, I was up in the tree in front of her window in a blink of an eye. I could see Buffy sitting her bed with her face in her hands. Reaching over I tapped lightly on the window so not to startle her.

Looking up she looked surprised to see me at her window. Buffy opened the window and ushered me inside her room.

Once inside, she closed the window back up, and turned slowly to face me. Once I got a good look at her face I could tell with my heightened eyesight that she had been crying. If I was human I wouldn't have been able to tell.

I reached out carefully, slowly, so that I wouldn't scare her, and touched her face. She was warm, warmer than the average human. Buffy smiled a small smile and walked slowly up to me and put her arms around me.

What I felt when she did that is almost indescribable. My body felt warm for the first time in eighty some odd years.

Resting her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my left arm around her small frame, and my right hand on top of her head. As I started to run my fingers through her hair, she let out a small sob. I hated to see her in so much emotional pain. Buffy's gut wrenching sob tore a hole in my chest.

After a few minuets she quieted down and led me over to her bed. She laid down on the bed and pulled me down with her so that we were facing each other.

"Are you alright now?" I asked softly.

Buffy nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"You don't have to continue your story if you don't want to. I didn't know that it would upset you so."

"It's alright Edward, I have to talk about it at some point. I would rather talk to you about it than some therapist or school councilor, you know? Besides I know that we just met today, but I feel as if I could tell you anything."

"I feel the same way about you. It's as if I have been waiting my whole life to meet you. And I understand what you mean about talking to some therapist or councilor. It's hard to keep a secret identity." I smiled a small crocked smile.

Buffy smiled a small smile back. Then she sighed and continued with her story that she was telling me over the phone. "Giles and Angel turned around at the sound of my pained, hysterical laugh. Angel came up to me quickly, but I stepped away just as quickly. I basically told Giles that I quit. That the Watchers Council could find themselves another slayer. I took the cross necklace, a present that Angel gave me, from my neck and threw it on the table. I knew what Giles was going to say, that they could find someway around it, but I quickly cut him off saying that I didn't want to die. That it wasn't fair and I didn't deserve this. I ran out of the room as fast as possible back to my house, and climbed up to the window of my upstairs room."

I could hear her heart beat starting to pick up and so I grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly, urging her to continue.

Buffy sighed once more, "On the day of the dance, I knew what I had to do. I needed to kill the Master, even though it would be the death of me. I followed the underground tunnels that were under the cemetery, which led me to the Master's cave. With my crossbow in hand I wondered into his lair. He taunted me, and when he finally came into range I lost my gut to shoot him. Tears were falling down my face as he told me that if I hadn't come down here he would still be confined to his cave. That it is my blood that would set him free. He grabbed my neck and turned my back to him and he drank from me. After that everything went black."

I growled, hating the fact that a vampire had drank from her.

Buffy looked at me with an eyebrow raised, but didn't comment. "Angel and Xander followed me into the Master's lair. After the Master had drank from me, he tossed me into a puddle of water, and I had drowned. Xander brought me back with CPR , and then we went to go look for The Master. We were to late though, the Hellmouth had already been opened and the school was falling in on it's self. Terrified that not only were my parents in the school, but so were Xander and Willow's. I had this awful feeling that they hadn't gotten out. But there was no time to stop and look to make sure. So once I found the Master, I staked him. Then the school was swallowed whole and the Hellmouth closed."

Tears started to run down Buffy's face once more and I knew what had happened. I didn't need to read her mind.

"My parents died, along with Xander and Willow's. God, there were so many loses. Giles lost his girlfriend Jenny Calendar. Xander lost his girlfriend Cordelia Chase, Willow's boyfriend Daniel Osbourne or as we had called him Oz. Including so many others. Giles then called the Watchers Council and asked if they could set it up so that he may adopt Willow, Xander and I. After that it was all about setting up the funerals and attending them."

Wiping her tears away, I frowned feeling heartbroken for this family and so many others that had been lost. Thinking about it, I hadn't felt this much emotion in such a long time.  
>"We talked about it for days before and after the funerals, about leaving Sunnydale. We knew that there was nothing left for us and Giles wanted a fresh start for us. After getting a job as the new librarian, at Forks High School, Giles asked Angel if he wanted to move with us to Washington. He accepted and the next night we were on a plane to Forks."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Questions and Concerns

Chapter 8: Questions and Concerns

A/N: The POV is going to be changing throughout this chapter. I will warn ya'll when that happens.

A/N 2: I have decided that I am going to continue this story. Considering the fact that I hardly ever finish my stories this one is already done so to speak. I just have to edit and add the last of the chapters in part 1 of this story. NE who, as always, enjoy and please review.

_Buffy's POV_

"So how did you know about the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"Being a slayer has it's pros and cons. The pros are that I have the strength of ten men. I am the longest living slayer the Watcher Council has ever had. The cons are that my identity must be kept a secret and that I have visions, or what we call slayer dreams. For months I had dreams of the master and my death before I moved to Sunnydale. Now I keep having this dream that we are in a beautiful meadow and you are telling me about the Volturi. That something bad is going to happen when they come. I believe that you are in danger of them and that you are going to need my help so that they can't find you."

"If anyone would be in danger it would be you. You're the vampire slayer and the Volturi will view you as a threat."

"They might view me as a threat but I am only a threat if they come looking to kill me."

"That's exactly what they might do if they find out about you."

"Well then I guess protective charms are in order here. I will talk to Willow and Giles about it later."

"What do you mean by protective charms? As in like witch craft?"

"Yeah Willow is a Wicca. Meaning that you pull the power from the four elements of the earth. She is pretty kick ass too." I smiled.

"Buffy I have to tell you something."

I frowned, "Okay,"

"I am a vampire. My whole family are." Edward admitted with a slight frown.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that because I already knew."

He looked shocked, "How did you know?"

"Like I said, being a vampire slayer has its pro's and con's. One of the pro's is I can sense when a vampire is close."

Frowning again, he responded, "And that doesn't bother you?"

I smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "No in fact on of my friends is a vampire, although he isn't one of your kind. I don't understand how there can be two types of vampires but I guess that means more homework for us."

"I have to admit though we don't drink human blood. My family and I are what we call vegetarians."

I looked at him confused and he added, "Sorry its an inside joke between us. We only feed from animals."

"So does Angel. He has a soul and he often goes to a meat market to get the animal blood."

Edward looked shocked although I can't imagine why.

"Angel has a soul?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, it's a long story but to make it short, he fed of a Gypsy, and not just any Gypsy, she was cherished by her clan. When her clan found out they cursed him with a soul, so that he may feel all the pain and suffering that he had caused."

He sighed, "I guess I was right…"

"About what?"

"About me not having a soul."

I reached out with my other hand and touched his face, "I don't believe that. Like I said, you are a different breed of vampire. I can promise you that you do have a soul."

He glared at me and sat up in the bed. "How would you know that? How can you know that? I am a monster, Buffy."

"There are a lot of monsters in this world Edward Cullen, but you are not one of them. I know that for a fact." I turned his face towards mine. I looked deep into his eyes and continued my explanation. "The vampires that I have faced do not have a conscience. No morals. They do as the please without any remorse."

He nodded, looking back down. He didn't seem to believe me. When he looked back up at me he noticed my yawn. As I am sure that he notices everything. "I guess I will let you get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow at school."

I yawned again and then smiled. "Okay." As Edward proceeded to get out of my bed I thought of something. "Oh I wanted to ask you if you like, you and your family can come over and we can all get together and have a talk. I am sure that your family will want to know that we aren't here to hurt them."

"I'll talk to them and see what I can do to convince them." He smiled down at me, squeezing my hand a little and then let it go.

Turning off my light I bid Edward good night as I watched jump out the window. After that I was feel asleep and for the first time in a long while it was a dreamless sleep.

******************Back at the Cullen's Home**********************

_Edward's POV_

When I got back to the house my family were waiting for me in the living room.

"Sit down Edward." Carlisle commanded, not looking to happy.

Once I sat down I knew I was in for a lecture.

"Edward when I said that we should steer clear of the Evans, I thought I had made myself clear?"

I sighed, "Carlisle I was on the phone with her to get more information and then when she started crying I felt like my heart was going to break in pieces. I went over there to comfort her and she continued to tell me the rest of her background. I also found out how she was able to find out about the Volturi."

"What did you find out son?" He asked, seeming more calmer now.

"Well for starters I guess I have to ask if you ever heard of a vampire slayer?"

"Yes I have, and believed it to be a legend. Are you saying that she is a vampire slayer?"

I nodded. "That's what she told me. She also told me that Willow her sister was a Wicca."

"So she is a witch. Please tell me that you didn't tell her that we are vampires?"

"I did but she seemed to already know that."

"She didn't attack you did she?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"No she didn't, she said that she has a friend that is a vampire named Angel. Although she said that he is a different breed than we are, also that he was cursed with a soul so he also feeds on animal blood."

"Cursed with a soul? Oh my! She must be talking about Angelus."

I was surprised. "You know of Angel?"

"Yes I do. But that is a story for another time."

"Okay and also Buffy invited us to her house to meet with her family. She wanted for us to know that she isn't a danger to us. "

"Well we can meet tomorrow after school."

*******************The next day at school************************

_Buffy's POV_

The more time I spent with Bella and her cousin Faith, I was begging to suspect that Faith could be another vampire slayer. The more time I thought about it the more I realized that it could be possible. Considering the fact that I did die once that might just have been enough time for a new slayer to be called.

During Biology I spent my time taking notes and talking to both Edward and Bella. During that time Edward did talk to his family and they agreed to meet tomorrow after school.

After school finally let out I went straight to Giles to talk to him about my suspicions.

When I got to the library, I noticed that Xander and Willow were already there in Giles' office, so I knocked on the office door. Giles opened the door but put a finger to his lips to silence me, as he was on the phone. "Yes, I understand." He nodded. "I will let her know as soon as possible. Thank you Quinton." Then Giles hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked."That was Quinton Travers, speaking for the council.""What did he want?""I believe that you have befriended a girl named Faith Lehane?""Yes, but what does she have to do with the council. Unless she is a slayer, and you said that there could only be one until the next slayer is called.""Technically Buffy, you did die.""Yeah but for only like two minutes.""And obviously that was enough time for the next slayer to be called.""Uh guys, I hate to interrupt, but what are we going to do about Faith?" Willow asked trying to get to the point."Oh, one of you will call Bella's house and ask them to meet us at the library in the morning. How does that sound?""Perfect, I will call." Willow said"Okay with that out of the way, I wanted you all to know that the Cullen's are vampires, Edward and I talked last night. I hope you don't mind but I asked them to come over."

"What the hell would you do that for?" Xander exclaimed.

"I wanted them to meet us properly and have them know that we aren't a threat to them.""When are we planning on meeting them?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"Well this should be interesting." Willow and Xander replied at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9: Soul Mates

**Chapter 9: Soul Mates**

Chapter 9: Soul Mates

A/N: I know this looks kinda familiar but I have added and redone some of it so don't be discouraged. =) NE ways! As always, enjoy and please review =)

When we got home from school Giles went into the kitchen and dialed the Cullen residence. We had already done the research on the type of vampire that the Cullen's were, and if our calculations were correct that would mean that it would take up to three days for Angel's soul mate to become the type of vampire as the Cullen's.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, this is Rupert Evans. I would like to invite you to our home in three days time. Five o'clock on Friday? That would work. All right we will see you then."

After Giles got off the phone, he got out his wallet and pulled out a credit card for us to go shopping we hadn't brought that much in the way of clothes, because Forks hardly ever see's the light of day, we were going to Port Angeles to clothes shop for attire that was more suitable to the colder climate.

So we all climbed into Willow's convertible after putting the roof up and headed towards Port Angeles.

After a few hours of going in and out of the girls changing rooms we finally had what we wanted. Of course Xander had picked his clothes out within fifteen minutes and helped Willow and I pick out the rest. After shopping we went to eat at a little Italian Restaurant called La Bella Italia. I had Mushroom Ravioli, Xander had Shrimp Alfredo, and Willow had Spaghetti with meatballs. We also brought home some Craw-fish Gumbo for Giles.

When we got home Willow, Xander and I went to our respective rooms to put our clothes away. After which Xander and I went into Willow's room to study. The room was painted royal blue, which in the dark looked like black. First we studied a few chapters of "Wuthering Heights", the novel we were currently studying for English. Then Willow helped me with German, which I was totally lost in that class. After Xander was caught up in his English and I in my German we settled down to watch some mind-numbing TV.

That night I dreamt of the beautiful meadow again.

Two days went by quickly and were uneventful. I got used to not being able to slay at night and used to the routine of my classes. In Gym we were playing basketball now. Bella and I ended up playing on different teams but we did play against each other. Since Bella wasn't much of an athlete, her team found out rather quickly that it was a smart idea to never pass her the ball. It started out with Bella getting passed the ball but it going through her hands and hitting her in the face, then when she had her back to the basketball hoop a rebound went bouncing off her head. It could have gotten worse but her team started blocking Bella from getting hurt anymore. My team, on the other hand, found out that I was a natural athlete. I was graceful with the ball and being a slayer gave me quicker reflexes. I could jump higher for rebounds than some, though I didn't jump as high as I could because I didn't want people to find out what I was, and I easily sunk three-point shots. I got passed the ball quite often after that. To say the least, the other team wasn't very happy with me at all. Finally the whistle blew for the end of Gym. I walked over to Bella and put more arm around her shoulders. "Well Bella, you did great. You didn't hurt yourself bad enough that you had to go to the nurse."

Bella gave me a hard stare, "Very funny, Buffy."

We walked into the locker rooms to shower and change so we could get ready for our next class.

In Biology, on the third day, I spent my time passing notes back and forth between Bella and I.

Edward hadn't come back to school since I had talked to him in my room that night. I was afraid that he was angry with me.

I couldn't figure out why I had made him so angry but I hoped that I would see him with his family today.

When school let out Xander, Willow and I walked Bella and Faith back to their truck wishing them a good afternoon. After that we were on our way back to the house.

By the time four-thirty came around everyone was on edge, except for Giles of course. Xander was sitting in Willow's room making new stakes. While I also was in Willow's room, I was working on my English paper that was due Friday. Giles was in the guest bedroom upstairs that we now made into an office for him.

I had asked Xander if he knew if the stakes would even be able to kill these vampires. Although, already knowing that these vampires were different, I highly doubted it. But I didn't want to be the one to tell him.

After fifteen minutes of silence and working on my essay I had enough. "Hey guys, do you want to go downstairs and watch a new movie?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Xander answered

"Sure!" Willow responded

So we went downstairs and looked at our extensive DVD collection. We decided on an action movie called "Transformers." It was one of our favorites. When it had gotten to one of our favorite parts the door bell rang. I paused the movie and went to look through the peephole. Giles was downstairs faster than I have seen him run in all my time with him as my Watcher.

I moved aside for him so he could open the door. When he did there stood Angel and a beautiful woman beside him. I gasped. She had shoulder length auburn hair and dark sunglasses on. I bet it was to hide her eyes, I thought. She was four inches taller than my 5'4''. Now that she was a vampire, she was very pale. She was breathing, which was a good thing in the way that she was strong for a new born.

"Aren't you going to let us in Rupert?" Angel asked.

Giles seemed to shake out of whatever he was thinking and quickly moved aside. "Of course, everyone please do come in."

Once Angel and his soul mate were in the house I could now see the Cullen's standing behind them, all of them to be exact, including Edward. There were seven in all. The doctor, I was guessing was their father, was very young looking. He had golden blond hair and the nicest smile I had ever seen. Their mother was a brunette with the same inhumanly beautiful pale features as the rest of them. She was smaller than the others, but about a good two inches taller than me. She was more slender, yet less angular and more rounded, than the others. They all dressed casually, with long rain coats and hoods for the rain, under which they were dressed in light colors. I had never paid much attention to their clothes before, but you could tell that they were made by some famous designer.

Once everyone was inside they took off their jackets and hung them up on the coat hanger.

"Please sit. Buffy why don't you turn off the TV, then we can introduce ourselves." Giles said with somewhat of authority.

When everyone was seated and I had turned off the TV Giles decided to start. "Well I am Rupert Evans and these are my adopted children: Willow, Xander and Buffy. Angel is a good friend of mine."

Everyone nodded and turned to Dr. Cullen. "I am Carlisle Cullen; this is my wife Esme, and my adoptive children: my sons, Emmett, Edward and Jasper and these lovely ladies are Alice and Rosalie."

"This is Deirdre Darcy, my fiancé," Angel added to the conversation.

So soon, I thought with wide eyes. Wow, I would have never thought that he would have jumped into things so suddenly. But if he is happy...I pushed that thought aside, and decided since we are done with pleasantries that I could get to the point.

"We know that you are all vampires." I said looking straight at the Cullen family.

"We already know that. What we want to know is how you know that." Rosalie asked looking shocked.

"I don't know how to start really." Giles answered, pulling off his glasses, taking out his handkerchief and cleaning them.

"How about you start from the beginning." Esme asked.

"How about this?" I started. "'To each generation a slayer is born. The one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, demons and other forces of darkness. She is the vampire slayer.' That's what I was told when I was fifteen. I was in L.A, sitting on the front steps of the school waiting for my ex-boyfriend to ask me to a dance, when my first Watcher came up to me. He told me that we were all in danger and I was the only one who could stop the vampires. That night I killed my first vampire. At the end of my freshman year the vampires decided to have a party in my High School gym so I burned it down." I sighed, seeing the Cullen's horrified faces, I continued. "After that my mother, father and I moved to Sunnydale, California. There I met my best friends Xander, Willow, Angel and my new Watcher Rupert Giles. I fought battle after battle with vampires and demons with my best friends, even though Willow, Xander and I were only sixteen at the time."

"There was this one vampire, The Master Vampire, which had rule over all the other vampires." Xander added in.

"Yeah, and our school was on top of a Hellmouth. The Master wanted to open the Hellmouth..." Willow said with great sadness.

"That battle was not one of my best. The Master caught me, drank from me, tossed me away, and then opened the Hellmouth."

Edward growled again, but said nothing.

"Angel and I found her in a cave underground. She had drowned in a puddle that was in the cave, so I brought her back with CPR and then we went to go look for The Master." Xander said.  
>There were tears in my eyes now as I told the rest of the story. "By the time we got there, the school was already collapsing in on itself. There were many teachers, students and parents inside the school including mine, Willow's and Xander's. I knew there was nothing I could do, except kill The Master. Which I did and that closed the Hellmouth and swallowed the school." When I couldn't go on, Giles continued for me.<p>

"We moved here because we knew that there was no Hellmouth here. So that we may live in peace and start over, we didn't invite you to our house to kill you. We asked you here so that we can be on the same page as each other, no secrets, no lies." Giles said.

"But that still doesn't explain how you knew we were vampires." Rosalie pointed out looking very annoyed.

"That's because she can sense us, if I am not mistaken." Carlisle put in.

"Yes, that's correct, but how did you know that?" I asked

"I read about the Vampire Slayer, although it was said to be a myth. Never in all my years did I think that there was actually a Watchers Council and Vampire Slayers."

"You knew me by Angelus when I came to you for help three days ago. How is it that you knew me by that name?" Angel piped in for the first time.

"How could I not? You caused a lot of trouble all over the place with three of your friends. When I was living with the Volturi at the time, they had planned to take you all out but something happened to you. You stopped killing humans. Edward told me it's because you were cursed with a soul, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How extraordinary! My I asked why you were cursed."

"I feed off the wrong girl. She was the favorite among her Gypsy clan. When the found out they cursed me with my soul that I had lost after Darla turned me."

That's when the flood gates opened up.

"What is a Hellmouth?" Emmett asked.

"What kind of vampire are you?" Xander asked.

"Obviously they have souls, or they wouldn't be civilized. But does that mean we are on another Hellmouth?" Willow wondered aloud.

"EXCUSE ME?" I asked, and everyone looked at me. "Why don't we ask the questions one at a time so that they can be answered one at a time?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Carlisle agreed

"You are quite right Buffy. Now Emmett asked what a Hellmouth was, correct?" Giles asked Emmett.

"Yes sir."

"Well the Hellmouth, also known as Boca del Inferno, are places of increased supernatural energy. This is the area in which the barriers between dimensions are weak. The Hellmouth has a focal point, which serves as a portal between earth and Hell. For these reasons, the Hellmouth attracts demons and other supernatural creatures, becoming a "hot spot" for supernatural activity. Does that answer your question?" Giles asked. Emmett nodded, looking quite shocked.

"In answer to your question Xander, we are a different kind of vampire, obviously. But I still don't understand how there are two breeds of vampire."

"They do have souls but they are not from the Hellmouth." Angel added.

Willow wiped her forehead as if she was in a sweat. "Well that is a relief, because I would be packing my bags now if we lived on another Hellmouth."

Everyone laughed except Giles. "Now no one said that. Angel only said that these vampires were not from the Hellmouth."

"Oh great. So that means we can be on one?" I asked with my face in my hands.

"Quite possibly, although I highly doubt it."

"That's good." Willow said in a near whisper

"Now has everybody asked their questions and got the answers they needed," Giles asked? Everyone nodded. "Good. For now..."

"Wait." I stopped Giles and looked at Edward. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
>He nodded, I walked up to him and gently grabbed his cold hand and took him upstairs into my room. My room was painted sky blue with white fluffy clouds all around so it would look like the sky. I curled up on the side of my bed, using one of the pillows for my head. Edward sat at the end of the bed looking deep in thought. I hated to make him lose his thoughts but there was a question I have wanted to know since I had my dream. "Edward, were you depressed before I got to Forks?"<p>

He was startled by my question. The surprise was clear on his face. He seemed to think about my question before answering. "Yes, I was. The reason I was depressed was because I didn't have a mate of my own, when all of my family members had their mates." He answered with sad eyes. His voice was like the most beautiful song I had heard in my life.

"Did you know you have the sweetest blood I had smelled in eighty years." He asked with a crooked smile.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I asked my brothers and my father about what had happened to me in school. For Jasper, he hasn't been on the bandwagon long enough to grow sensitive to all the different smells. Jasper is one of our most recent to join the family. Emmett, on the other hand, it has happened to him twice. But with my father it happened with his wife Esme. My father told me that it could be a sign of my soul mate."

"Has this ever happened to you before?"

"No, not in all my eighty years." He smiled wistfully at me.

I smiled back, wow, I thought, I have a soul mate. Someone that is made perfectly to fit me.


	10. Chapter 10: Soul Mates part 2

Chapter 10: Soul Mates pt. 2

"Edward, are you still depressed?" I asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"No, not since I found out that you are my soul mate." He smiled gently at me.

"You have a beautiful smile, did you know that?"

"No, but I could say the same thing for you."

I blushed and smiled shyly. "So, since we are being honest here, can I ask you something?"

He looked wary but nodded. "Sure."

"How do you feel about me?"

"Honestly? I have strong feelings for you. I know that whenever I am away from you it makes me very unhappy. I am tired of staying away."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just that I haven't felt this way with anyone. Not even Angel."

"You and Angel dated?"

"Yes, I have dated a vampire before. It didn't work out because he was depressed all the time. I guess now I know why. I wasn't his mate." I smiled. "But I am happy for him."

We talked, laughed and I cried some as we shared our stories together. At some point I ended up in his lap as he softly sang me to sleep.

Willow excused herself to make a call to Faith. The talk was short, but both Bella and Faith agreed to meet them at the library before school started.

After the Cullen's left, except for Edward of course, Angel and Deirdre went to their room, everyone decided that it was time for bed.

In the morning it was pretty quiet. I woke up to my stomach grumbling. Last night seemed like a dream, I thought as I got out of bed, gathered some clothes, and got into the shower.

There just couldn't be a person or vampire out there that was so perfectly made for me.

After getting out of the shower I dried my hair and got dressed in a red tank top with a black leather jacket, and my favorite worn hip-hugger jeans. After I dressed I put on foundation with black mascara and just a little tan-silver eye shadow. Walking back into my room I noticed that Edward was sitting on my bed. I gasped stopping in my tracks.

"Jeez, give a girl a heart attack, why don't you?" She gave him a glare.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized, his mouth twitching as if he was trying not to smile.

"I am serious Edward. Not only can your good looks give any girl a heart attack, but you being silent and sitting there like a statue is just plain scary. Give a girl some warning please?" She continued to glare at him.

He laughed; the sound was music to my ears. Never had I heard Edward laugh and it was a relief to hear him do so. He smiled when he stopped laughing and held his arms open to me.

I smiled and nearly ran into his arms. Climbing into his lap I gave him a kiss on the cheek. That was the first time I noticed what he was wearing, plain jeans and a tan long sleeved shirt with a tan leather jacket. "Are you going to school today?"

His smile grew into my favorite crooked smile that I adored. "Of course, what am I going to do? Sit here waiting for you to return? I think not."

"Well, if you haven't changed yet, you might want to. If Giles sees you in the same clothes that you were in yesterday he'll rip into both of us."

"Giles? As in Rupert Giles? I thought he changed his name?"

I smiled and nodded. "He did, but he still refuses to allow us to call him Evans. Old habits die hard I guess." My smile became a sad one.

"Why are you sad?"

I looked at my hands trying to avoid looking at him. "Just old memories. Things I just wish I could forget."

"Buffy look at me."

When I looked up I still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I mean really look at me, please?"

When I did his expression was grim as well. "We can make new memories. I know that you are still in pain from your loss of your parents, but you will get past it."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Edward smiled gently and kissed my forehead, and right then my stomach grumbled again. He laughed, "Sometimes I forget when I am around you, that you still have to eat."

I laughed, got up from his lap and gently grabbed his hand pulling him up with me. "Come on Mr. Cullen, it's time to feed the human." They walked out of the room and down the stairs, hand in hand.

Walking into the kitchen I noticed that my new family was already there. Giles was making eggs and toast with his coffee mug in hand. It still seemed funny to me that Giles seemed to take a liking to coffee, given the fact that he came from the land of tea and cakes. Willow and Xander were making pancakes. I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey guys, something smells good in here." I smiled at them as they turned to look at me; they were smiling too, although Giles' looked more like a grimace. "Giles, what is wrong?"

"I see that Edward stayed the night." He turned back to his task.

"Actually, I wasn't here the whole night. I went home to eat and change clothes."

"I see. I also noticed that you slept better last night, Buffy."

Great now is the time that he starts to notice things, I thought with a grimace. "Yes, no nightmares for me."

"That's good; just tell me when you are going to have a guy over for the night. It makes me nervous."

"Will do. So what are we going to do about Faith?"

"I called her last night and both Faith and Bella decided to meet with us before school." Willow replied.

Edward grabbed my hands so that he could look at me. "Well, I better be off. I have to get ready for school, too. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure, but we have to be there early because we have another slayer on our hands. If you like, you could be there for the meeting as spokesperson for your family?"

"I would love that, but let me talk to Carlisle first." He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek then whispered in my ear, "I will see you here when I get back." then he was gone.

When breakfast was ready we all sat down at the table to eat. Mostly the subject revolved around yesterday, about the conversation with the Cullen's and about Faith.

By the time we were done eating it was time for school. I walked outside to find that it was still cloudy and smelled like rain. Edward was there in the driveway, leaning against his silver Volvo looking more like a Greek God than anyone had a right to.

Running up to him, I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me with the look of love in his eyes. "How was your breakfast?" He asked.

"It was great! I didn't know that Giles could cook until he took me in."

"Do you cook?"

"I make too much of a mess, so I am not allowed to. I do want to learn though." I added eagerly.

"Esme is a wonderful cook from what I hear; I bet she would love to teach you." He smiled fondly as he spoke of his mother, for all intense of purposes.

"That would be great; I would love to get to know your mother." I smiled up at him.

As Willow, Xander and Giles stepped out of the house they smiled at us, as we once again got into our respective cars.

Edward gently grabbed my hand, walked me around to the passenger side, and opened the door for me.

I got in and in less than two seconds he was on the other side of the car and getting in.

"So, I was wondering, is there more of your kind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know the kind of vampire that doesn't feed on humans?"

"Oh," While he backed out of the drive way he took his time to answer my question, by thinking over his answer. "Well, yes, there is a clan in a small town in Alaska that is like my family. But I must warn you that there is my kind of vampire that does feed on humans."

"Thank you for warning me. It's not unusual for vampires to feed on humans. All the vampires that I have come up against are what you call a demonic vampire. Where the demon has taken over both the mind and body of the human it resides in. When they feed they transform into what they really are, showing their true form. Giles is still in "research mode" right now trying to figure out how there is two different kinds of vampire, because I have only seen one kind."

"That's interesting that he would do that, and when he finds the answer I would like to know myself."

I looked up through the window and noticed that we were at school already. Bella's truck was already in the parking lot, awaiting our arrival patiently. After everyone parked and got out we greeted them and walked to the library in silence, wracked with anticipation. Once inside the library everyone took a seat at the large oak table in the middle of the room.

"So, Faith can you tell me what has been happening to you in the last month?"


	11. Chapter 11: Questions and Answers

**Chapter 11: Questions and Answers**

Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

A/N: I know this looks familiar too but the next chapter is something that I never got to post the first time around. NE aways, as always enjoy and please review. =)

Faith looked a little wary. "Why?"

"It will explain some of what is happening to you. Or I could ask you a few simple questions?" Giles explained.

"Okay, go for it."

"Have you noticed your increase in strength, agility and hand and eye coordination?"

"Yes."

"How about your eyesight? You notice you can see better in the dark?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Faith asked getting impatient.

"It has to do with the fact that you are a vampire slayer. To each generation there is a slayer. One girl in all the world to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the vampire slayer. Your friend Buffy is a vampire slayer also. She died for a minute or two before being brought back to life. Now there are two slayers."

"Buffy died?" Bella and Faith asked, shocked.

"Yes, I drowned."

"Oh." Was all they said.

"So, Faith, I will let this information set in before going into all the details about what you are to learn. I'll give it a few days." Giles said with a nod to himself.

"Thank you."

At that moment the bell rang signaling it was time to get to class. Standing up I gave Edward a tender kiss on the lips before we split up to go our separate ways.

In English we were still working on Wuthering Hights, we were having a pop quiz. I ended up finishing my paper, that I couldn't yesterday after wards.

When we walked out of the English building I could see that the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people talking and laughing excitedly about the snow. Mike and I joined in throwing snow balls at each other. One look a Bella kept me from throwing some snow at her. Turns out she didn't like snow although she liked to look at it, she just didn't like getting in it. She rushed inside when Mike and I got into a snow fight. I tried to not throw it that hard but a few slipped.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snow fall of the year. Walking into the cafeteria Bella and I went through the lunch line to get our lunch, then sat at our table which was now filling up with our friends and family.

I had just started on my french fries with cheese when I noticed that Edward was sitting by himself. When he noticed that I was watching him, he waved me over.

"I wonder what Cullen wants?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I walked over to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then sat across from him. "Why don't you come sit with us? We can make room for one more."

He smiled his crooked smile that I loved and then nodded.

So I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table that we were sitting at. "Guys I would like to introduce you to my friend Edward Cullen."

Everyone greeted him as we sat down at the table. We talked freely about everything and nothing in particular. After lunch ended, Edward and I walked to Biology together.

We were working a lab today, working as lab partners. We had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they were represented and label them accordingly. Thankfully I had already done this in Sunnydale, and had paid close attention when doing it. Edward, Bella and I were done before the rest of the class. As a prize, we won the Golden Onion.

At the end of the day it was misting again when Bella, Edward and I walked into the parking lot at the end of the day. I got into Willow's and we headed home. That night I slept soundly.

In the morning it was bright out side, but as I looked out the window I noticed a blanket of snow.

I went downstairs and ate breakfast quickly, then went outside to play in the snow. Xander, Willow and I had a snow ball fight, after wards getting dressed I walked downstairs and outside into the snow again. Willow was already waiting in the car and I climbed in with my book bag and purse.

Getting to school was a long and slow ride, but once we got there Willow parked in her usual parking space. Willow and I both got out of the car, grabbing our bags and books. We were chatting about mocha's when Willow broke off mid sentence. I had just closed the passenger side door and looked up to see why she had stopped talking, then I heard her scream.

"Buffy! Behind you!"

I swiftly turned and dropped my books. My eyes widened in horror as I saw a boy swerve his SUV on the iced over pavement. It was coming right at me. My heart stopped. My body wouldn't move. I only had one thought swimming through my head. "Oh no, I'm going to die...again."

I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground, feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head. With my eyes shut tight, I waited for the impact. It never came. I heard the crash, the crunching of metal, but the pain never came.  
>"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead." I muttered not daring to open my eyes, thinking I experienced a painless death. Then I heard the sweetest sound.<p>

"Buffy, you're not dead."

My eyes shot open and there he was, his hand halfway impaled into the side of Tyler's van. His honey eyes full of concern.

"Edward..." I whispered breathlessly. I could hear the other students drawing nearer, several yelling at others to call an ambulance. Edward reached out brushing the bangs out of my eyes, then he was gone. After he disappeared, the boy poked his head out of his passenger side window.

"Oh my God, Buffy. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

I stood up on wobbly legs and nodded. Willow was at my side instantly, as well as Xander, Bella, and Faith. Everyone kept asking if I was alright, or if I was hurt. The only replies I gave were "I'm fine" and short nods, which made the back of my head ache to no extent.

"Buffy, you're head is bleeding. We have to get you to a hospital." Willow told me.

I rubbed the back of my head, wincing when I made contact, and sure enough my fingers were covered in blood. I sighed knowing I had no choice but to go to the hospital.

When the ambulance showed, they immediately strapped me into a stretcher, with a neck brace and everything. God it was so embarrassing. All my friends were watching through concerned eyes. I couldn't look at them, so i just closed my eyes waiting to get this over with.

At the hospital I was rolled into a room in the E.R. and was seen by Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Great." I groaned inwardly. "Now Edwards father gets to see me like this." I took off the neck brace while I was waiting to be seen. About thirty minutes later I was taken into the X-Ray room, and they took several X-Ray's and CT scans of my head. Turns out I had a concussion and would be staying in the hospital for a few days. Xander, Willow and Giles, looking worried, walked in with Edward and his father. To say that Carlisle was mad was an understatement. He looked furious. Although he was directing all of his looks at Edward, I still squared my shoulders and waited to be yelled at.

When they got to my bed Tyler was brought in by some Emergency Medical Team people. He tried hard to apologize to me, I accepted numerous times, but once he asked me to prom to make it up to me I turned him down lightly saying that I was going with Edward. Once he started to apologize to me again, Giles closed the curtain to give us some privacy. Giles and Carlisle agreed to have the conversation once I got to the Children's Recovery Section.

It was when I got in my own recovery room they started in on me.

"Are you okay?" Xander and Willow asked at the same time.

"Yeah I am fine, nothing that a slayer can't handle." I looked at Carlisle, "Are you sure I can't go home. With my slayers healing powers I will be as good as new with in a few hours."

"I'd say with a concussion like that you should be here for at least a day."

"But..."

"No buts. You are staying her just like Carlisle suggested." Giles said in his no-nonsense-tone.

"We need to talk about the possibility of exposure." Said Edward.

"Exposure to what? The people in this town are just like the people in Sunnydale. You give them an explanation and they go with it. I am telling you there is not going to be any exposure." Buffy added with confidence.

"We shall see." Carlisle said.


	12. Chapter 12: Buffy & hospitals don

**Chapter 12: Buffy and Hospitals Don't Mix**

Chapter 13: Buffy and Hospitals Don't Mix

A/N: Here's what you all have been waiting for! SURPRISE! NE ways, as always, enjoy and please review! =) Lyrics from Nickelback- I'd Come For You

Once Carlisle left the room, going back to work I suppose, Edward's face was a mask. He showed no emotion what so ever, but his eyes said different. They showed fear, anxiety, and something else that I couldn't comprehend. I asked Giles, Willow and Xander leave for a few minuets so I could talk to Edward alone. They complied and left after Willow and Xander gave me a hug saying that they would be back after going to get something to eat.

Once the door shut once again, we were left in silence, leaving me with Edward that was staring out the window with a far away look in his eyes. After a few minuets I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Edward," I whispered, "what's wrong?"

He turned to look at me, the same fear and anxiety was still in his eyes that I had seen before was there again.

"Buffy, I don't think that we should be together anymore." He whispered, looking down at his feet.

"W-What? W-Why? Why would you say that?" I stumbled over my words, shocked. I could not believe that this was happening. He was my soul mate. He knew it as well as I did, why was he doing this? "Is it because of what happened? If it is..."

"It's not only that Buffy." Still looking down at his feet.

"Then what?"

"I had to save you because I had to save what Carlisle had built for us." He took a deep unneeded breath and looked at me, all expression was gone. Sighing he said something that made my heart shatter into millions of pieces, before making me promise something to him. "Buffy it is too dangerous for us to be together. When I leave it will be as if I never existed. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" It came out as more of a bite than anything else, but at that point I didn't care.

"Just promise me that you be careful."

My eyes had begun to sting but I held back my tears. I would not let HIM see me cry. I nodded in understanding and Edward left without looking back. As soon as the door closed and his footsteps died away, I started to cry.

Hot, salty tears ran down my face as I turned my head from the door and looked out the window. The sky was dark and rainy, which went along with my mood. Once Giles, Willow and Xander walked into my recovery room, they saw the tears that ran down my face. They asked me what happened and I couldn't, wouldn't, give them an answer. I was too far gone, drawn into myself, to give them an answer.

I cried long into the night, then fell into a fitful sleep, where I was awoken because of my own screaming.

Within the next morning another doctor came in to check on me. I was still to far gone to talk to anyone, but at some point I was able to go home that day.

One night I woke up screaming from another nightmare. Willow came rushing into my room and tried to sooth me, but it did not help the tears from falling. Willow was talking to me but I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. After she left the room I fell into another fitful sleep.

Time seemed to pass slowly. For everyone in the Evan's family it seemed to pass too slowly. Giles talked to Willow and Xander, who all had given up trying to get through to Buffy. Angel and his fiance Deirdre had moved out of the house to their new home that was on the other side of the property.

Giles had come up with only one theory that seemed to fit what was happening to Buffy. She had gone catatonic that first day in the hospital. They found out that the Cullen's moved on short notice and they had a hunch that it had to do with the accident in the school parking lot.

It had been one month since Buffy had gone catatonic and Giles was getting worried. He made an appointment for Buffy to go see a doctor in Seattle after school today. It was a slim to none chance that it would change anything but he was willing to try. After Giles, Xander and Willow ate breakfast the headed off to the high school.

Spike, Drusilla and Darla were just driving into Forks, Washington, when Darla and Spike got into another shouting match. They were in Spikes black, 1994 Chevy Corvette. Darla and Spike were shouting about who had the best plan sneaking up and attacking the slayer. When word got out about the slayer moving to Forks, they were the only three that decided to get revenge for their master.

"I still think that we should look for the slayer at her house first. The students maybe on a holiday or something, so we should check there first." Darla insisted.

"They are sure to be in school. When we left Sunnydale the other kids were still in school." Spike countered, with a smirk.

"The stars are whispering to me. Psst, psst, psst, whispering."

"Dru the stars aren't even out right now. It's day time, although you wouldn't be able to tell in this shit hole."

"They are whispering to me Spike. They are telling me where to go."

Darla caught on to what Dru was telling them. For Drusilla was a seer and could see into the future and the past. "Where are they telling you to go Dru?" Darla asked, her interest peeking.

Drusilla started giving directions pointing, to where they should go next until they stopped at a three story mansion.

The Cullen's were still in their house in Forks, getting ready for their move to Alaska. Jasper, Alice and Edward were just coming back from a hunt before they were on their way to Denali. The rest of the family had already gone on their hunt during the morning.

Jasper and Edward were talking about the pros and cons of leaving Forks behind when Alice suddenly wasn't there running with them anymore. A worried glance passed between the two vampires before heading off into the direction they just came from.

They found Alice standing in the middle of the forest with far away looking her eyes. It was several minuets before she looked back at them, with a look of fear in her eyes.

This seemed to worry Edward even more, because she never looked that way unless she had seen something that had to do with the family or if it was just something that truly scared her.

Jasper was quick to wrap his arms around her and tried to comfort her. Instead of taking the comfort that Jasper had offered her, she quickly ran up to Edward and grabbing his shirt with her small hands.

"Edward..." She whispered frantically

"What did you see Alice?" His voice filled with dread.

"It's Buffy, she's..."

"What did you see Alice?" He nearly screamed at her, wanting to shake the vision out of her.

Alice opened her mind to Edward, showing the vision she just saw.

****VISION****

Buffy was laying in her bed, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, but the circles under her eyes said other wise. It looked like she hadn't slept in months. Suddenly the window across from her bed shattered and there stood three vampires. Not the vampire that the Cullen's were used to but Hellmouth vampires. Their faces were distorted, with yellow eyes and fangs.

"What the hell?" Buffy's voice rasped out as she jumped out of bed. Grabbing the stake from underneath her pillow as her voice rang out again this time with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL...DO YOU THINK...YOU ARE DOING...?" With each three words she landed kicks and punches upon the three vampires. As she tried to stake one of the vampires, Buffy slipped and hitting her head on the wooden desk before falling onto the wooden chair that had been broken. She fell to the ground, with a piece of wood stuck where her heart was.

With blood flowing out of her fast, the blond, male, vampire cried out in victory. The blond female vampire walked slowly up to Buffy, bending down to whisper in her ear, before snapping Buffy's neck.

****END VISION****

After seeing what Alice had saw, Edward ran as fast as his vampire abilities would let him, heading towards the Evan's manor.

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it<p>

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<br>Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
>Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<p>

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<br>I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<br>So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<br>Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<p>

No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
>Yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie, it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<p>

No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
>I'd crawl across this world for you<br>Do anything you want me to  
>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<br>You know I'll always come for you


	13. Chapter 13: Turn of the Tides

Chapter 13: Turn of the Tide

I was awoken from what seemed to be a dreamless sleep, when I heard the sound of a window breaking. A little disoriented from the lack of sleep, I looked up to see three vampires inside my broken window. Jumping up out of bed I grabbed my trusty stake in my right hand and landed my first punch with my left.

"WHAT THE HELL...DO YOU THINK...YOU ARE DOING?" I screamed, landing a punch with each three words.

Running as fast as he could, Edward ran up to the Evan's manor. He stopped for a second to see if the front door was locked. Thankfully it wasn't. Opening the door, He ran through the house, finding the stairs and taking two at a time.

He opened the door just in time to see Buffy land on the ground, with the chair leg in her chest. He took the stake out of her hand in time to stake brunet headed vampire in the heart, while the others jumped back out the window.

Outside there was a cry of pain, then shortly after a roar of anger. It was in that moment that Edward knew that they would be back, and the vampires would be looking for him and his mate.

Beside him there was a gurgling noise, looking down to see Buffy choking on her own blood. In this moment he knew that he had to make a choice. One was to let her die. That in of it self was too painful to think about. Another was to call Carlisle and have her go into surgery, which she might not live through. And last was to bite her and make her a vampire like himself. He knew that he could not live with out her any longer, and with her pulse fading, he made a quick decision.

Pulling out the leg of the chair, Edward bit Buffy over and over. Until she started to scream in agony. Then he picked her up into his arms and ran back to his house.

Pain. Just the pain was all I could feel. Was I in hell? Was this hell? For what felt like months I thought I knew what pain was, but this, this was worse. Much worse. It was a burning pain that ran throughout my body. Like fire, but it was worse.

I couldn't understand, couldn't make since of what was happening. My body was rejecting the pain, when all that time before I welcomed it. It was better than feeling nothing. So again I tried to embrace it. Thrive in it. But then I tried to remember what had happened to cause this pain in the first place.

****FLASH BACK****

"Buffy, I don't think that we should be together anymore." He whispered, looking down at his feet.

"W-What? W-Why? Why would you say that?" I stumbled over my words, shocked. I could not believe that this was happening. He was my soul mate. He knew it as well as I did, why was he doing this? "Is it because of what happened? If it is..."

"It's not only that Buffy." Still looking down at his feet.

"Then what?"

"You were destined to die in that class room, Buffy. I fought the urge to kill you then and I couldn't let that car crush you because it could have exposed all of us. I had to save you because I had to save what Carlisle had built for us." He took a deep unneeded breath and looked at me, all expression was gone. Sighing he said something that made my heart shatter into millions of pieces, before making me promise something to him. "Buffy it is too dangerous for us to be together. When I leave it will be as if I never existed. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" It came out as more of a bite than anything else, but at that point I didn't care.

"Just promise me that you be careful."

My eyes had begun to sting but I held back my tears. I would not let HIM see me cry. I nodded in understanding and Edward left without looking back. As soon as the door closed and his footsteps died away, I started to cry.

****END FLASH BACK****

My heart started to break again as I remembered that dreadful day. But this was not the pain that I was feeling now. I tried to remember what else I could, but I didn't remember, couldn't remember this kind of pain. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The last thing I could remember was fighting three vampires. They had broken it into my house, into my room to fight me. They were quicker than me because I had not been practicing my training with Giles. I remember falling and something stabbing into my chest. My vision began to fade after that, but for some reason Edward was there.

Then it was like a light bulb went on in my head. Edward saved me. This is what it must feel like to change into a vampire like them.

Couldn't he just let me die in peace. Ever since I was sixteen I knew that I would die early. Like the night I had drowned in The Master's cave. But fate knew that it was not time for me to go.

In a sick twisted sense I guess that fate was not done with me yet. The question now was, when?

At the Cullen's house everything was put back into place by the time Edward arrived. Rushing up the flight of stairs, Carlisle met him at the top, and was brought into a make shift hospital room. Laying his mate down on the bed, Edward sat in a chair beside her and decided to wait. Hopefully when Buffy wakes up, he will find a way to get her to forgive him.

When I came out of unconsciousness, all I could see was black. A vast blackness that threatened to swallow me whole. I could not feel nor see anything. All I knew was that I wanted to open my eyes. That's if they were closed. I wanted to see Willow's smile, hear Xander's jokes, and feel Edward's arms around me. I don't know what I did to deserve this but I know that I don't want it. At least the pain is gone, but at this point I would have welcomed the the pain back, just as long as I got to feel something.

It was then that I heard HIS voice. It was soothing to know that at least I got my hearing back.

"Carlisle, it's been two and half days, why isn't she awake yet?"

"Give it another half a day, Edward. She will be awake soon. You can already see the change in her. It wont be long."

After hearing that, my mind could not take anymore and I was soon swallowed by the blackness.

When I awoke after that I could see light behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes only to shut them again, for the light burned my eyes. I knew that the change had run it's coarse. The only thing I didn't know, was what was going to happen next.


End file.
